The Fold
by Vanessa Gordon
Summary: A post finally look at the situation with Pearce. Includes spoilers for season 5. Rated for swearing.


**A/N: I just watched the season finally. AAAAAAAAH! And while I was freaking out about Fi, I suddenly realized that there was an interesting scene left behind…**

"**What** is going on?" Jesse stared at the brunette agent in front of him as he handed the still unconscious man over to the two male agents. "Where is Michael?" The members of Michael's team fortunately appeared to decide not to involve themselves, and just loaded the prisoner into the back of the security van Michael had commandeered.

"We'll see you back at base," the older one offered. He had the decency to shoot Jesse a "nice knowing you" look before they drove away.

"Uh, well, you see…" Jesse wasn't sure how much she could understand, or how much she would tolerate before locking all of them up. There was also question as to whether she could be trusted in the first place. So, he just continued on with what was left for him, ducking into the van behind Pearce. He picked up her laptop. "Is this yours?"

"Of course that's mine but…" Jesse climbed back out of the van and threw in onto the ground. Pearce's expression froze, her mouth hanging open slightly. Jesse looked at the broken piece of machinery, and figured that the hardrive was probably still recoverable.

"I'm going to borrow this." He reached over and took the handgun from Pearce, who was too frozen to resist. He then fired a few rounds through the laptop. "Thank you." He handed the gun back to Pearce as the hunk of metal formerly her laptop sparked through the bullet holes. Jesse stomped on it for good measure. Pearce finally snapped out of her shock.

"WHAT THE **HELL** ARE YOU DOING?" Jesse recoiled slightly from the anger now radiating off the CIA agent. "WHERE is Michael? Who planted Rebecca, how did he know that and **WHAT **DID YOU JUST DO TO MY LAPTOP?"

"Well…" Jesse eyed the gun still held by Pearce carefully. Pearce fortunately tucked the gun back away. "Um… what laptop?" Pearce stared again.

"What…you… ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Jesse took a step back to avoid her range. To his surprise, her next question was at a very low volume. "Michael said the people who burned him weren't done. Is **that **what's going on?" Jesse faltered. "Mr. Porter, I'm pretty sure now would be an excellent time to inform me as to what you know." Jesse considered for half a second, then set his jaw.

"Look, Agent Pearce," he countered the formal title, "I don't work for you. I don't work for the government. I'm just here to help my friend, which I have now done. I do not have to answer any of your questions." He turned to leave, but found his arm seized before he was thrown against the side of the van, Pearce holding him by the collar.

"This op just went haywire for the second time, and you **destroyed** my laptop. I'm either getting some answers, or I throwing you in federal detention."

"How about I call Mike?"

"How about that?" Pearce shoved Jesse back into the van before backing up and giving him his space again. Jesse straightened his shirt and pulled out his phone. Michael didn't pick up. Pearce's frustration level seemed to be increasing with every passing second. Jesse flashed an apologetic smile before calling the first person who would know where Michael was. Sam's voice answered on the second ring.

"Yeah Jesse?"

"Where the hell is Mike?" Jesse hissed, trying to avoid Pearce hearing much. Sam hesitated.

"Look, Jesse, Mike's sort of…"

"Sam, Pearce is standing next to me and she is pissed as hell. I really need Mike to give her something to calm her down because she's threatening to throw me in jail." There was faint muttering on the line as Sam seemed to be talking to someone.

"Jesse, bring Pearce to the loft," Sam instructed. "Mikey will read her in."

"Are you sure Sam? Because…" Sam had hung up. Jesse cursed the former SEAL under his breath before turning back to Pearce.

"Looks like we're going on a road trip," he announced with a grin, heading for the front of the van. Pearce continued to glare. "Mike's at the loft, he'll explain when we get there." Pearce gave no indication of beginning to move. "Look, this is what I got, take it or leave it." Finally, Pearce moved to the front of the van, shoving Jesse aside.

"I'm driving."

"Okay then." Jesse walked back around to the passenger side, scooping up the charred, bullet-scathed former laptop and brining it with him.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I was thinking about throwing it into the river behind Mike's place. You can never be too careful." Pearce didn't bat an eye at this one, presumably having filled her quotient of pure anger for the day. "Here, why don't we stop by a coffee shop on our way. I'll buy to make up for this." He lifted the hunk of metal on the word "this". Pearce looked at him like he was insane. "Tea drinker?"


End file.
